Hyunwoo's little kitten
by datgurll
Summary: [MONSTA X] Hyunwoo menghela nafas, kucing nakalnya berulah lagi. [Son Hyunwoo/Shownu x Lee Minhyuk] [ShowHyuk]


**-; Hyunwoo's little kitten ;-**

 **MONSTA X**

 **Son Hyunwoo (Shownu) | Lee Minhyuk**

* * *

Story by **_datgurll_**

 **WARNING!** OOC, typo(s) bertebaran dan kalau tidak suka silahkan pergi secepatnya.

ENJOY!

* * *

.

Seandainya saja, Son Hyunwoo tidak tertarik dengan tawaran teman kerjanya untuk pergi minum-minum, pasti kejadian seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Okay, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Hoseok, dia sendiri sebenarnya juga terlalu bosan terus-terusan berada diruang kerja, jadi dengan senang hati menerima tawaran _menyenangkan_ tersebut.

Lalu, apa akibatnya?

"Ini tidak adil, hyung!"

Hampir dua jam lamanya, Hyunwoo tidak berhenti mendengar kalimat protes dari kekasihnya, Lee Minhyuk. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan bocah itu tidak merasa lelah terus-terusan _ngambek_ seperti itu.

"Kau melarangku pergi bermain sementara kau sendiri menghabiskan waktu dengan Hoseok hyung— _uh_ , kau bau minuman keras!"

"Aku sudah cukup umur, Minhyuk-ah" Hyunwoo menjawab, dengan wajah tenang.

Tapi, Minhyuk sendiri adalah bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh remaja tujuh belas tahun, jadi, ia memajukan bibirnya, memutar tubuhnya dan melempar pandangannya kemana saja asal bukan wajah Hyunwoo. "Tidak adil, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun"

Hyunwoo menghela nafas. "Kau diperbolehkan minum-minum diusia delapan belas tahun, masih ada waktu sekitar sembilan bulan lagi untuk menunggu" Jelasnya. "Aku minta maaf karena pergi tanpa memberitahumu, aku hanya merasa penat"

Mata kucing Minhyuk melirik. "Tapi, kau tidak bermain dengan perempuan, kan?"

Oh, jadi kucing yang satu ini sedang cemburu?

Hyunwoo tertawa pelan. _Kau menggemaskan kalau sedang ngambek_. Pria bertubuh hampir sempurna itu membawa satu tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala Minhyuk. "Tentu saja tidak, Hoseok membawaku ke restoran yang _normal_ kali ini"

Meski tidak percaya sepenuhnya, Minhyuk ikut-ikut menghela nafas, ia berbalik, menatap mata Hyunwoo untuk mencari kebohongan disana. "Serius! aku akan menerima ajakan Hoseok hyung jika kau melakukan ini lagi!" Ancamnya.

"Pergi dengan Hoseok?" Satu alis Hyunwoo terangkat. "Maksudmu?"

Keadaan hening, mendadak.

"Well," Minhyuk lekas beranjak, ia berjalan agak cepat menuju kamarnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia keceplosan, seharusnya ia menjaga rahasia ini, tidak memberitahukan siapapun kalau Hoseok mengajaknya kencan diam-diam, bahkan Hyunwoo tentu saja tidak boleh tahu.

Penasaran, Hyunwoo mengikuti langkah Minhyuk. " _Hey_ , jelaskan dulu"

"Jelaskan apa?" Minhyuk berpura-pura bertanya, membuka seragam sekolahnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. "Aku hanya mengancammu saja"

"Tidak ada mengancam tapi membawa-bawa Hoseok, Lee Minhyuk" Hyunwoo tidak menyerah, ia menahan lengan kurus milik Minhyuk agar tidak pergi kemanapun. "Katakan, apa Hoseok mengajakmu kencan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku? _Lagi_?" Tanyanya, pasalnya hal ini pernah terjadi juga sebelumnya.

Kedua bola mata Minhyuk tentu saja bergerak gelisah, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tersebut namun itu terlalu kuat, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "Tidak! Dia tidak mengajakku kencan atau apa. Tadi itu, aku hanya kepikiran namanya saja!" Elaknya, masih keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tanya pada Hoseok"

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?"

Minhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja, jangan mencari masalah pada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hyung!" Katanya. _Semoga saja kali ini Hyunwoo hyung percaya_. Remaja itu tersenyum lebar untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih.

Tapi, meski terkenal _kalem_ , bukan berarti Hyunwoo mudah termakan oleh tipuan seperti itu. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku akan bertanya langsung pada Hoseok, memastikan apakah kucing nakal yang satu ini sedang berbohong atau tidak"

Begitu akan pergi, Minhyuk menahan lengan kekar Hyunwoo sekuat tenaga, bahkan kedua kakinya sampai terseret. Hyunwoo menoleh, sebenarnya tingkah Minhyuk saat ini sangat menggemaskan, namun ia tetap tidak mau mengalah tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

"Berapa umurmu, lima tahun?" Tanya Hyunwoo.

Yang ditanya justru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan seperti ini, hyung!"

"Kalau begitu katakanlah yang sebenarnya"

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Minhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya, melepas cengkramannya pada lengan Hyunwoo kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Jadi, kemarin, Hoseok hyung mengajakku kencan, tanpa sepengetahuanmu hyung"

Sudah Hyunwoo duga, temannya yang satu itu memang tidak ada _kapok-kapok_ nya.

"Lalu?" Satu alisnya terangkat. "Apa kau menerima ajakan kencannya?"

"B-belum" Minhyuk menjawab, tapi suaranya seperti berbisik, ketakutan hanya untuk menatap Hyunwoo. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukan ini padamu, tapi Hoseok hyung bilang, lebih baik jangan mengatakan apa-apa jika tak ingin masalah muncul" Tambahnya, jari-jarinya bermain dengan ujung kemeja putih Hyunwoo.

Inilah alasan mengapa Hyunwoo harus mengawasi kekasih kecilnya kurang lebih dua puluh empat jam, atau selama ia berada diluar pengawasannya. Minhyuk itu kelewat polos, atau bodoh, entahlah bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Karena sifatnya yang mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, Minhyuk menerima siapapun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Meski ia menganggap mereka sebagai teman, namun berbeda dengan orang-orang tersebut. Misalkan saja, sepupu Hyunwoo yang kemarin berkunjung, ia berkedok ingin berteman dengan Minhyuk, padahal diam-diam ia menyukai pria yang sudah jelas adalah milik Hyunwoo. Sialnya, Minhyuk justru mengiyakan ajakannya, membuat Hyunwoo sempat frustasi dan akhirnya mengusir sang sepupu untuk segera pergi.

Meski ia adalah pekerja yang sibuk, Hyunwoo tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Minhyuk bermain dengan siapapun, karena siapa tahu saja mereka punya niat buruk.

Apa? Seperti seorang ayah? Tidak apa, beberapa orang menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

"Dengar ya, Lee Minhyuk" Hyunwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jika ada orang yang mengajakmu pergi, siapapun itu, jangan terima" Katanya, menjelaskan.

Minhyuk mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Tapi mereka semua temanku"

 _Sulitnya menjelaskan semua ini padanya, seperti berbicara dengan bocah lima tahun_. "Maksudku bukan begitu. Aku maklum jika temanmu banyak, tapi tolong jangan terima mereka yang baru mengenalmu sehari atau dua hari. Aku lebih suka kau menghabiskan waktu dengan Changkyun atatu Hyungwon, mereka teman baikmu bukan?"

" _Um_ " Minhyuk mengangguk, bibir bawahnya maju. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku hyung" Bisiknya, seperti menyesali perbuatannya, meski keesokan harinya Hyunwoo yakin akan diulang kembali.

Tapi setidaknya, bocah itu menyesali perbuatannya.

Tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, Hyunwoo tersenyum, membawa satu tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Minhyuk. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi mandi? Kau akan kedinginan jika seperti ini" Katanya, mengingat sejak tadi Minhyuk tidak mengenakan atasan apapun.

Omong-omong, kapan terakhir kali Hyunwoo menyuruh remaja dihadapannya itu makan? Kenapa tubuhnya kurus sekali walau terbentuk? Pekerjaan membuatnya lupa akan keadaan kekasih kecilnya, lain kali ia tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam pekerjaan.

Minhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum lebar. "Mandikan aku!" Pintanya lantang.

"Berapa umurmu?" Hyunwoo memutar bola mata. "Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun, Minhyuk-ah"

Mendengar respon tersebut, bibir Minhyuk maju hingga beberapa senti. "Hyung, kau jahat sekali! Kau sendiri yang melarang-larangku bertemu dengan orang lain, tapi kau sendiri malah tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu berduaan denganku!"

Apa lagi ini?

Hyunwoo berkacak pinggang. "Begini, jika kau ingin aku memandikanmu, apa kau siap menerima segala resiko yang akan terjadi? Aku tidak bisa menahan diri, kalau kau mau aku beritahu lagi" Katanya, memperingati.

Namun, bukannya ketakutan atau apa, Minhyuk justru memberikan cengiran lebar, dengan tidak sopan, ia melompat dalam gendongan Hyunwoo. "Tidak masalah hyung, kau itu kekasihku sendiri, jadi aku tidak keberatan sama sekali~"

"Jangan suka bertindak secara tiba-tiba" Hyunwoo memperingatkan, untung saja kedua tangannya dengan cepat menangkap tubuh kurus itu. "Baiklah, baiklah, kucing nakal dan tidak tahu malu. Kau mau mandi yang seperti apa?"

"Dalam _bathup_ , atau dibawah shower" Minhyuk tertawa, memeluk leher Hyunwoo. "Apapun asal hyung berada didekatku" Tambahnya.

Hyunwoo tersenyum, ia mencium pipi Minhyuk, berpindah ke bibir _kissable_ tersebut meski sekilas saja. "Kau akan tahu apa hukuman karena membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur" Bisiknya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" _Ung,_ aku siap menerima hukuman~" Minhyuk ikut tersenyum, ia memeluk Hyunwoo lebih erat dan membiarkan dagunya berada di bahu sang kekasih. "Hyung, aku mencintaimu~" Bisiknya, menyembunyikan wajah karena malu. Oh lihat, rona kemerahan mulai muncul hingga sampai ke telinganya.

Menyadari tingkah menggemaskan dari Minhyuk, Hyunwoo tertawa. "Aku juga mencintaimu"

 _Oh iya_ , _aku juga ingin memberi peringatan terakhir pada Hoseok_. Hyunwoo berkata dalam hati, tentu saja ia tidak terima, ia harus menegur Hoseok untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Mungkin mencarikannya kekasih bukan hal yang buruk._

"Kau bau minuman keras, hyung"

"Kalau begitu, kau yang bersihkan"

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Fanfic Monsta pertama, agak kurang nyaman publish di akun ini, tapi lebih baik begitu daripada harus buat akun baru. Kenapa karakternya Minhyuk begini? Jawabannya mudah, karena aku suka /slap. Kenapa sih dia itu manis banget? Aku sampe bingung mau ngeship dia sama siapa, tapi prefer ke Wonho/Minhyuk & Shownu/Minhyuk sih, kalau mau _threesome_ juga ga masalah /slap.

Segitu aja, maaf kependekan dan ga manis, udah lama ga mencairkan ide di kepala o)-(


End file.
